The current energy forecast has created a resurgence of interest in the use of home fireplaces to supplement residential heating. Growing numbers of people are utilizing their fireplaces in light of this renewed interest as well as the continued traditional appeal. Yet the ancient problem of initiating combustion remains.
One popular solution has been to position a gas jet under the log laden grate within the hearth. However, the solution is of limited availability to existing fireplaces that were not so equipped when constructed, and may be prohibited by expense of installation into new fireplaces, especially in otherwise all electric homes.
Perhaps the most prevalent alternative fire starting method is the use of a combination of kindling and newspaper. But this solution often produces only a collection of smoldering litter and a great deal of frustration. Further, the loosely packed newspaper often releases freely floating cinders light enough to respond to every wisp of air current. Such live cinders create multiple fire hazards, as they may float through the open hearth and into the dwelling, they may be carried up into the chimney and ignite flammable deposits there (a product of incomplete combustion from previous fires), or they may be carried through the chimney and released above the dwelling.
In addition, preparation for newspaper ignition requires frequent emptying of the accumulated ash in order to maintain enough room for the newspaper under the grate. Even when so prepared, the odds of newspaper ignition are such that one must ordinarily obtain, prepare, and store quantities of kindling as an intermediate to the desired ignition of full size fuel logs.
Other devices have been tried in this or related applications. First, it is not practical to light the logs within a containing device and then to place them into position in the fireplace. Thus, devices for igniting briquettes for outdoor barbecues (see Osterried, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,649 and Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,455) may not readily be adapted for use in fireplaces. In addition, devices requiring several steps of preparation, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 380,606, which describes devices with which to saturate ash with liquid fuel and then to compress the ash into a solid form, prove clumsy and inconvenient. Further, devices which must be removed immediately after use and while very hot are undesirable. Thus an adaptation of the Quist device, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,461,496, is not appropriate. Finally, devices such as the Lowe lamp for starting fires, see U.S. Pat. No. 71,515, are inefficient as they affect only a small area of the prepared bed of logs.